Fugitive
by TheWolfWithBadGrammar
Summary: I was reborn in the Nasuverse, for a Sealing Designation, I need to escape with the help of Zelretch to Earth Bet. Now I have to prepare them for the battle against Zion. Rated M to be safe. SI.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Worm is property of Wildbow and Fate of Nasu.**

 **Fugitive**

I was reborn in the Nasuverse, as Marcus Barthomeloi, the younger brother of Lorelei Barthomeloi. My existence was a mistake to them so I was shunned by them, except for my sister as she was the only one that cared. I was born with 155 Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits and with a different element and origin than my family Power and Crafting/Fighting respectively.

They trained me to become an Enforcer for the association, although it was the best of the best training I could receive. When they discovered my Origin and my ability to craft Mystic Codes, comparable in strength to minor Noble Phantasms (which I kept secret from everyone) of incomparable quality let me convince them to study more than offensive Magecraft.

The creation of my Mystic Codes let me to the discovery of my Reality Marble, subsequently my Sealing Designation, but it also brought me to my new life.

 **Fugitive**

I was hiding inside an apartment in USA, when I heard the distinctive voice of the Wizard Marshall. "Hello Marcus..."

I turned around and drew the my _C_ _eleri_ _M_ _orte_ _(Fast Death)_ _,_ a revolver with every piece crafted by my hand and bullets that went at 2.000 m/s, it was more out of instinct than anything. Looking at him I sighed and hid my weapon. "Zelretch please tell me you bring me a way out of this world."

He smiled."Well yes young man. Tell me did you heard about the interdimensional portal to Earth Bet?"

My eyes widened at the realization of this, I had heard of a portal that let us exchange media and technology with another world, but I was busy crafting things to investigate more. "Will you send me there? Please! Its my only way to survive!"

His smile left his face at my sudden outburst. "Yeah I will, but I need you to do me a favor for me there." I nodded to his request."The use of Magecraft in that world is lost, and a giant space whale that given time may surpass Crimson Moon, is going to destroy our worlds. I need you to teach Magecraft there and prepare them for the battle against him."

It was then that I remembered the name of the city I was in Brockton Bay. "So I only need to teach them Magecraft?" A nod was my answer. "Okay I can do that."

He nodded with a smile returning to his face. "Perfect I will send you there now." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck boy." And there was light.

 **Fugitive**

Then I was standing in a rooftop in front of the first battle of Worm, seeing Lung towering over Taylor I took out _Fulgur Vastator_ _(Lightning Destroyer),_ in its collapsed mode and turned it on which made it look like a claymore made of lightning.

I reinforced my legs and jumped in Lungs slashing at his head avoiding decapitation by little. Seeing me he threw a fireball in my direction, so I lifted my arm and my _Praesidium Caestus Artemque(Protection Gauntlet)_ took all the force of the fireball.

He was going to say something until I overcharged _Fulgur Vastador_ and made a lightning sword blast in his direction, he didn't dodge and was hit with the blast and knocked out by its force.

I turned around to and saw Taylor standing there paralyzed. "Hey whats your name?"

That seemed to bring her out of her trance. "I… I haven't picked one yet."

I smiled and looked on the direction of the incoming Armsmaster. "Well if what I know of this world is right you chose one now or they will chose it for you."

Then with a grappling hook he climbed to the rooftop. "Are you going to fight me?"

Taylor was the first to speak. "I'm a good guy."

He looked her over and tilted his head. "You don't look like one."

She then seemed embarrassed. "It wasn't intentional... I was more than halfway done putting the costume together when I realized it was already looking more edgy than I'd intended, and I couldn't do anything about it by then."

He then turned to me and I smiled. "My name is Marcus, and well I'm from Earth Aleph, I kind of wanted to see if we could help us mutually."

There was a pause until he spoke. "You're both telling the truth." He looked at Taylor. "I suggest you to join the wards." Then at me. "You will come with me to the PRT HQ." He didn't introduce himself, what an asshole.

"Okay tin man." I looked at Taylor one last time. "Goodbye Bug." then I jumped to where Lung was unconscious, a few minutes later I was joined by Armsmaster and we made our way to the PRT HQ.

 **Fugitive**

I was taken to what I assumed was a briefing room, inside there were sitting Miss Militia, Assault, Battery, Velocity, Triumph, Dauntless and Director Piggot. "Okay Mister Marcus, can you tell us how did you end up in Earth Bet?"

I nodded. "An old man offered a chance to escape my Sealing Designation, in exchange of teaching here, and here I am. Also please call me Marcus" I decided that even if they thought I was crazy I was going to tell the truth.

"What is a sealing designation Marcus?" She was frowning now.

I grimaced."Well to explain that I would need to explain first what I am." I sighed. "I am a Magus"

I was interrupted by Assaults laughter. "Hahahaha Are you telling me you are a wizard?" He was kicked by Battery."Ow! But Puppy don't tell me having another Myrddin isn't funny?" Another kick and a glare of Piggot shut him up.

I was getting irritated. "No I'm not a Wizard, I'm a Magus and I do Magecraft, which is the artificial reenactment of a Mystery, which means It is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not. In layman terms "to convert Od inside the user's body to transform the external world." so I do that and I'm sure Armsmaster can analyze me and see that I'm producing an unknown energy."

All of their heads turned to him. "All he said was truth… even the energy part."

Piggot was still frowning. "Let's assume that you aren't crazy You didn't tell us what a sealing designation was, and on that note why are we hearing about this now? We have been in contact with earth Aleph for years."

I grimaced at her tone. "The more people who use Magecraft the weaker an individuals Magecraft gets, so a long time ago it was decided to make it secret from normal people. And a Sealing Designation is like death sentence for Magus who have traits that can't be achieved with practice and I am one."

"So you are a fugitive of a secret organization of Parahumans." She came to a conclusion.

I sighed. "Magus don't have Corona Pollentia, the only thing that makes us different from other humans is our Magic Circuits."

"He doesn't have one and everything he said till this point is truth." Armsmaster to the rescue."You said you were sent here to teach, did you mean ugh… magecraft?"

My eye twitched. "Yes I am told by the old man, that your Endbringers are weak to Magecraft."

That seemed to catch Piggot and everyone attention."What do you mean?"

Smirking I spoke. "Yes Magecraft will be more effective against your Endbringers. Although Magecraft can only be learn by people with Magic Circuits."

There was silence until a screen appeared with a woman dressed in a suit and jacket."Chief Director, what are your thoughts on this." Piggot asked her.

She was frowning. "We will let you train some specific people, of our choosing."

It was my turn to frown."I will have to see if those are capable, their intentions also if I want to train someone I that you did not chose you will let me as long as they want to; other than that I have no problems."

She nodded but was still frowning. "You will be given a room in PRT HQ and will have to join the Wards." Her tone then became very sharp. "IF you are lying your punishment will be exemplary." Then the screen turned off.

All the people in the room were looking at me now, but Assault broke the silence. "So how should we call you? Now that you are one of us."

"Call me… Crafter, because that is my specialization." I smiled in their direction earning some curious looks.

 **AN: Well this is my second try at writing fanfiction, the first wasn't going well in my head and I will rewrite it someday, for now this is what came to my head. Also English isn't my natural language so expect mistakes. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this and I don't know when I will update.**


End file.
